Valentine's Encounter
by OrangeMouse
Summary: Yata Misaki is shocked. A girl had confessed to him today. But that wasn't the shocking part. He had turned her down, but doesn't really understand why. It just didn't feel right. A short conversation with Izumo and a meeting with Fushimi, will definitely make this Misaki's most memorable valentine's day (be it in a good or bad way). One-shot. Sarumi. Saruhiko x Misaki


**A/N: **Hi! I'm back sort of XD school has been very busy and I've started a few DRRR fanfics but they aren't done yet. In the future should I do oneshots or chapters?

Regarding this story, I've recently watched K and omfg I love Misaki 3 and SaruMi. It's just so much angst. But I'm not up for angst at the moment (lol prefer humor) so I wrote a oneshot for valentine's day. (kinda cheesy sorry I wrote it pretty quickly)

Sarumi Misaki x Fushimi

enjoy ^^ I'd appreciate it if you'd review. thanks!

* * *

**Valentine's Encounter**

* * *

"_I really like you, would you go out with me?"_

These words repeated themselves in Yata's head as he walked down the street. A girl had confessed to him today, and he had had no idea how to respond. He was so taken aback that he had replied "no" (of course with the usual stuttering) without even having given it much thought first. The girl had left looking rather hurt before he could work up a proper response to make up for what he'd said.

"_They're right. I'll never get a girlfriend" _thought Yata depressingly. He was wandering around Shizume city, skateboard under his arm, metal bat swung over his shoulder. He wasn't headed anywhere in particular but wasn't surprised when a few minutes later he found himself in front of the HOMRA bar. Pushing open the door, Yata walked into what looked like – a pink confetti explosion.

"What the_ hell_?"

All the surfaces in the bar were covered with pink lacey material and banners sprinkled with little hearts stretched across the ceiling. He looked down and realized that someone even added a new pink welcome mat. Anna sat at the bar wearing a dark pink dress (that still looked mainly red) drinking from a glass of red juice. Izumo, who stood across from Anna, looked over when he heard the door open.

"Oh, Yata-san! Welcome." He was wearing a _pink _bow tie.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"Sorry I must have gotten the wrong building." Yata spun around and walked back out the door.

A moment later, the door swung open again with a loud bang.

"WHAT THE _FUCK?_"

Izumo smiled at him apologetically. He stood up and walked over to Yata who was still standing at the door, a look of utter disbelief upon his face.

"What happened to the bar?!" yelled Yata.

"Well... you see, Anna wanted to celebrate Valentine's Day. It's this western holiday where-"

"I know what Valentine's Day is Kusanagi –san," muttered Yata. "But _why the fu-?!"_

"Mind your language Yatagarasu. Well, it's _Anna _asking, and it's also Totsuka's birthday…" Izumo was still smiling, but at a closer look, his smile seemed rather strained. One of his eyebrows was also twitching (probably because his bar has just been dyed pink) so Yata decided not to argue the case.

With a sigh, Yata plopped himself down on the stool next to Anna and put his head on his arms, trying his best to look at anywhere that wasn't pink. But given the current "decorations", it proved to be quite a difficult feat.

Izumo returned behind the counter and was wiping one of his glasses with a cloth. He mixed another red drink for Anna before turning to Yata.

"So, Yata, how was your day?"

"What? Oh, it was alright…" He trailed off as he suddenly remembered the all too disastrous encounter he had this morning. The pink makeover had driven it completely out of his mind.

"Um…Kusanagi-san, you see, a girl kind of –um- asked…asked me out," stuttered Yata after a few seconds of silence.

Izumo looked up from his polishing looking rather astonished. Then he realized that he was practically gaping at the boy and quickly arranged his expression into a smile. "Oh, that's great! How'd it go?"

"A complete fiasco," admitted Yata. "I turned her down. I really have no idea why, it just sort of … slipped out."

"Idiot" mumbled Anna.

"Oh, I see. Did you at least hand it to her nicely?" asked Izumo. One look at Yata's face and he sighed. "Well, you tried your best."

For a second, Yata actually looked rather guilty. "I- I'll apologize to her tomorrow…"

Giving him a kind smile, Izumo resumed his wiping of the glass. "So what was it about her that made you turn her down?"

Yata shook his head in confusion. "I have no idea. I- I mean she's cute, very nice too, and a great person in general but…"

"You're just not good with girls." Laughed Izumo.

Yata blushed. "No! I- well yeah…" he muttered sheepishly. "It's just that… it feels like- well, it just wasn't what I wanted."

Izumo blinked. "Wasn't what you wanted? And what do you mean by that Yata-chan?"

Yata lifted his head off his arms and frowned. Glancing at Izumo, he considered it for a moment. _He wouldn't laugh at me, Kusanagi-san would understand. _He slowly turned his gaze to meet Izumo's, his mouth opened but he was at a loss for words. Yata stuttered with himself for a moment before muttering,

"She's not Fushimi."

* * *

Izumo's eyes widened as he processed what the boy had just said. _Oh.._

"I see…"

There was a pause in which Yata tried to look everywhere except at Izumo. The blush on his face rising.

"Did you hear that Fushimi?"

Yata jumped.

"What? Kusanagi-san what do y- what the hell- SARU?"

The door of the homra bar swung open to reveal Saruhiko Fushimi framed in the doorway. His silhouette glowed red against the evening sunlight. But his face was still as bored and emotionless as ever.

Izumo smiled.

Fushimi's eyebrows contracted. Tch. With a whip of his blue coat, Fushimi turned around and began heading down the steps.

"O-Oi! Saru! Wait!" Without even bothering to bring his skateboard or baseball bat which he always carried with him everywhere, Yata raced out the door after him.

The knowing smile still on his face, Izumo turned back to wiping his glasses.

* * *

"Hey Saru! Don't ignore me!" Yata threw out an arm and grabbed Fushimi's shoulder, forcefully turning him around. He was shocked when he wasn't met with Fushimi's usual angry stare, but with a pair of confused blue eyes.

They were the eyes that he knew so well, but at the same time, the eyes of a stranger. In all his life he had never seen Fushimi confused, surprised yes, but never beyond the point where he could not overtake the situation. The Fushimi he knew would be analysing the situation right now, looking for that way to turn the tables his way. _Should _be.

But his eyes right now resembled that of a child unsure of what to believe. Yata could see himself reflected in those clear blue eyes he used to love so much. No, _still loved. _He could tell from his own expression that he looked just as shocked as Fushimi was.

"S-Saru? Saruhiko?" he said timidly, not at all like his usual yell. Fushimi blinked and seeming to finally process the situation at hand, he wretched his arm away from the other boy's grasp and composed his face back into his normal blank look.

"Fushimi! I'm talking to you!"

"Tch. I heard you the first time Misaki." sighed Fushimi. He frowned and stepped closer to Yata.

Yata paused, taking a step back as Fushimi advanced. "Don't call me that Saru."

"What do you want Misaki?"

"What do I- What do you mean what do I want? Why were you at the Homra bar you damn monkey?"

"And what's it to you Misaki?" said Fushimi, taking yet another step towards the boy.

"Damn you saru… answer the question!" Yata backed away another step.

Fushimi smiled, it was kind of creepy in the dim light. The sun had almost set and it was beginning to get cold.

"Saru! How-how long have you been outside the bar?" demanded Yata, blushing slightly. He was almost backed against the wall.

Fushimi shrugged nonchalantly. "A while. I just wanted to visit Misaki."

Yata blinked. "What are you talkin-"

His sentence was cut off as Fushimi grabbed his arms and took a final step to pin him against the wall. The smile had turned into a smirk.

"Damn you saru let go! I swear if you don't-" Yata's continued to yell a stream of swear words.

"No…" Fushimi sighed and bent forwards. Their lips collided forcefully, effectively cutting off Yata's yells.

Leaning back, Fushimi met Yata's gaze with a triumphed smirk.

Yata's hazel eyes widened and he stood there in shock. Fushimi lowered his head so that it almost rested upon Misaki's shoulder.

"Hmm, you're never going to get a girlfriend Mi-sa-ki… you're _mine._"

And with that, he turned around, a small smile on his face, and walked away. But for a second, he paused and glanced over his shoulder.

"I just wanted to spend Valentine's Day with Misaki, I don't want to be alone this year."

* * *

OMAKE:

"Misaki finally got a confession~" smirked Fushimi. "And on Valentine's Day too! And I thought I was going to be alone."

Misaki shot him a glare. "Why does it matter to you? You say you're alone, don't you usually get a lot of confessions?"

"Becau-"

"How many did you get?"

Fushimi looked at him in surprise, swearing he had just heard wrong. Was Misaki _jealous? _

Misaki sat with his hands on his lap, determinedly staring at the wall, a blush slowly creeping onto his face.

Fushimi smiled widely.

"Seventeen."


End file.
